Fight For Your Life
by VioletSky93
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! x The Hunger Games crossover - When 17 year old Yami Sennen volunteered as tribute in place of his younger sister, Anzu, he knows there's a chance he may never come back. But, for Yami, survival has become second nature. Puzzleshipping with hints of Prideshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well hey there guys! Time for a new story me thinks! Now this one is a little different from what I'm used to writing so it'll be fun for the both of us xD Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reaping Day**

He woke up clutching his chest, gasping for air, the images from his dream still flashing before his eyes. "Damn nightmares," he muttered, turning his head to the side. His little sister, Anzu was still sleeping soundly, curled up against their mother.

Heeding his chance, he slipped out the bed they shared and tiptoed out the room, grabbing his shirt, trousers and cap on the way. Dressing quickly he stood at the dinner table, eyeing the upside down bowl while he brushed his spiky hair back into a ponytail, fixing his cap in place.

Swatting away the flies, the boy lifted up the bowl, revealing a small chunk of goats cheese half wrapped in a cloth. Anzu must have prepared it before she turned in for the night. Smiling slightly, he pocketed the cheese and headed for the door, feet slipping into his hunting boots as he grabbed his jacket.

District 12 was unusually quiet on this particular morning, lacking the steady stream of coal miners that lazily make their way from their homes down into the mines, shoulders hunched over as they prepare for another long day. But today is different from the others. Reaping Day. The boy shuddered at the thought, tugging his cap down lower and hurrying to the edge of town.

Reaching the Meadow is always the boys favourite part, he could just hear the calls of various birds that lay beyond the metal fence that made the perimeter of District 12.

Concealing himself in the long grass he made his way over to the fence, pausing only a second to check the fence wasn't live. But, like every other day, the electricity was turned off. Flattening himself on his belly, he wiggled under the gap in the fence. Dusting himself off he jogged away from the fence, taking the all too familiar route to the hollow tree, where they boy kept his bow, a sheath of arrows and his hunting knife.

Buckling the belt with his knife attached around his waist, he shouldered the sheath of arrows and carried on down the path, still checking behind him every once in a while. You could never be too careful in these parts.

Taking out one arrow, he slowed his pace as he crouched down behind a few bushes, spotting a deer just grazing 10 feet in front of him. _Too easy,_ he grinned as he readied his bow.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The boy jolted, accidentally shooting the arrow and scaring off the deer. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and faced the interruption.

"_I_ was fixing dinner for the both of us for a week, _you're_ the one who scared it off!" The boys spat, smiling despite himself. Stood before him was his childhood best friend, Seto Kaiba.

"Come on Yams. How were you going to get that down to the market anyway? There are twice as many Peacekeepers around today," Seto said, grinning when he got a reaction out of the nickname.

"It's Yami, and I would chop it up into pieces we could both carry," Yami smirked, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Oo, nice try. But I'm not that stupid. Mokuba only has me," Seto hook an arm around Yami's shoulders, guiding him back onto the path, "Speaking of Mokuba, he was able to get us one of the best loaves made fresh this morning, said for us to share it."

"What? For real?" Yami watched in awe as Seto pulled out a bundle of cloth from underneath his shirt, holding it out for Yami. Yami carefully took the bundle off Seto, unwrapping it to reveal the golden brown loaf, "It's still warm."

Seto chuckled, "Of course. Do you really think Mokuba would let us down. He pulled his puppy dog eyes on the baker. Poor man didn't stand a chance."

Handing Seto the loaf back, Yami pulled his own bundle, grinning, "Well Anzu prepared some cheese, looks to me like we're having a feast!"

After finding a nice quiet spot on top of a hill, Yami and Seto settled down, digging into the food. Yami relished every bite. It wasn't everyday he got to fresh bread. It was a rarity for families like his.

"We could make it you know," Seto said, brushing the crumbs off his shirt. Yami stuffed the last bit of bread and cheese into his mouth, chewing slowly. He knew what Seto was going on about. Ever since their first reaping, Seto had talked about how they could both run away, leave District 12 behind. They were both 17 now.

"You've said the same things for 5 years Seto and my answer still remains the same. We can't leave Anzu, Mokuba and mum behind," Yami said, leaning back against the grass, arms behind his head, "And we certainly couldn't take them with us. Anzu doesn't know the first thing about being quiet when it counts and I'm pretty sure Mokie would end up running off."

"I'm just saying. We could make it," Seto looked down at Yami, "We could eat all the deer you wanted."

"I sell it, not eat it." Yami huffed, closing his eyes, "Besides, we wouldn't get out of this forest. Odds are someone would notice we're gone and we'd have the Capitol on our hides. Then its bye bye tongue and that'll be the end of it."

"I wouldn't get caught," Seto sighed, lying down by Yami, "Happy Hunger Games."

Yami opened one eye, smirking at his friend, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

o0o0o0o

After their food, Seto did help Yami hunt down a few pieces of game, even though he said he didn't feel bad about scaring the deer off.  
Yami was standing just outside of one of the stalls, waiting for the old lady to come back with his payment. For such a small catch, he was able to earn enough money to buy half a loaf of bread. Which, if rationed carefully, lasted his small family 3 days.

"Here you go dear, oh and tell that sister of yours that I'll buy more of her cheese in the future. It's very tasty," the woman said, pressing a pouch of coins into Yami's hand.

He smiled, bowing his head a little, "Thank you, I'm sure she'll be pleased."

The journey to his home was quick. Mokuba has spotted him as he walked past and tackled him to the floor, his long black mane falling in his eyes. Seto came out moments later, picking the smaller Kaiba off of Yami and taking him back inside. Yami chose that moment to run back to his before the boy ran after him again.  
This year was Anzu and Mokuba's first year being reaped and even though they were both hiding it well, Yami knew his sister better than anyone, she was terrified.

"Anzu, I'm home!" He called, kicking his boots off before walking in. He found his sister and mother sitting at the table, his mother brushing Anzu's hair.

"Hey Yami, I went to the market this morning! Traded Bella's cheese for some bread and some cow's milk!" Anzu beamed, her hand diving in her pocket, "Oh, and this lady gave me this pin, said it'll bring me good luck!"

"Did she?" He asked, bending down in front of his sister.

"Yeah, she said the bird is a mockingjay. You know the ones that can mimic any song they hear?"

"Of course, dad used to hum a tune and we used to have to listen really carefully for them to sing it back," Yami smiled, taking the pin out of her hand and pinning it to her collar, "It goes beautifully with this dress."

Anzu's eyes lit up as she smiled up at their mother. "I've … laid out your clothes on the bed Yami." He nodded, patting Anzu's knee once before getting up and leaving the room.  
Quickly bathing, he pulled on his clothes, fishing out a belt for the trousers, as they were once his fathers, they were a little too big for him.

"Yami, can I come in?" Yami looked to the door, sighing a little.

"Sure, come in," he called back, buttoning his shirt up as his mother walked into their room.

She stood awkwardly by the door, twiddling her thumbs, "I, um, wanted to know if you wanted help with your hair?" Yami smiled and nodded, sitting down on the bed while his mother silently brushed his hair back into one ponytail.  
"I'm … sorry. I know I haven't been much use since …"

"Since dad died," Yami finished. His father had been a coal miner, as had Seto's, and just like any other morning, he left for work. Only, they didn't come back. The mine they were working on, collapsed, killing every one of the miners working down there.  
That had been 3 years ago. Seto, his father being his only parent after his mother dying during childbirth, had to take over looking after Mokuba. Yami's mother fell into a deep depression, some days not even getting out of bed.  
Being only 15 at the time, Yami had tried to look after his family. Only to be struck by the same thing that had rendered his mother useless.

_No. Not today_, Yami took a deep breath. It was by chance that he was saved, by the baker's son of all people. But Yami refused to look back. He had to keep moving forward, so he could keep his family safe.

"Yes …" His mother whispered, turning her son around to hug him, "I'm so sorry." Yami returned the hug, stroking her brunette hair softly.

"Don't let Anzu see you like this. She doesn't need anything else to worry about."

She nodded, pulling back and wiping her eyes, "Let's get this hair of yours sorted."

o0o0o0o

Anzu was beyond nervous, continuously pulling her hand out of Yami's grasp to wipe it on her dress, to play with her pin and then hold his hand again. Sadly, because they sorted everyone out by their gender, he had to send Anzu off on her own to be registered. She smiled at him as he kissed both her cheeks, promising she'd find some friends to stand with.

"Come on boy, get in line," a Peacekeeper said, coming up behind him and pushing him towards where the boys were being registered.

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, falling into step behind the rest of them. After having his finger pricked and given the 'OK', Yami moved into the crowd watching the girl's side for any sign of his sister.

"Welcome, welcome," Mai's voice boomed through the speakers, cutting off any last minute chatter between the crowds of people. Yami was desperately looking around for Anzu, hoping his sister had at least found one of her school friends to stand with. He ignored Mai's speech about being proud to even be considered being a part of the Hunger Games. The whole thing made him sick.

Spotting his sisters head just sticking out in the crowd, Yami calmed down a bit, rubbing his neck. Seto turned around from where he was standing a few rows in front. He had his little brother clutching his side, shaking every now and again, and yet Seto still mouthed '_are you okay?_'

As if he didn't have enough to worry about.  
Yami rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. He didn't have time to worry about himself. Like Seto, he had a younger sibling to look out for.

The two minute film Mai had put on had finished, and she was back at the microphone. "I just love that part, don't you? Now, shall we pick our tributes? Of course, ladies first." She strutted up to the bowl of names on her left side, her long blonde hair swaying in sync with her hips. Yami almost rolled his eyes at how faked she looked, but the majority of people who came from the Capitol looked like that. Fake and reeking of wasted money.

She waved her hand over the bowl before diving in, fingers gracing across every slip of paper before grasping one. Keeping it pinched between her thumb and forefinger, she swayed back over to the microphone, "Now let's see who we have here." As if to add to everyone's suspense, she unfolded the paper slowly. "Anzu Sennen."

His breath caught in his throat. _No. That can't be right. Her name is only in there once._

"Anzu! Where are you sweetie?" Mai called, looking through the crowd of girls. Yami could see his sister. All her friends had backed away, leaving her alone in the centre of the crowd, her hands shaking. "Come along honey," Mai called again. This time, two Peacekeepers had come up on either side of Anzu, guiding her up the middle to where Mai was still wearing that stupid grin.

_No!_ Yami burst through the crowd falling into the line of Peacekeepers who were standing guard, "Anzu!"

She spun around, eyes wide, "Yami!"

"Get back son," one of the Peacekeepers spat, pushing Yami back by the shoulders. No, he couldn't let this happen.

"I volunteer," he said, raising his voice when no one responded, "I volunteer!" The Peacekeepers backed off, so Yami ran forward standing in front of Anzu, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Come on up honey!" Mai smiled. Yami bent down in front of Anzu, who was crying now.

"Anzu, go find mum."

"No! I'm not letting you do this!" She cried, clutching to Yami. Her grasp was loosened when Seto came up behind her, picking her up by her waist and carrying her to the back of the crowds, "No! Yami! Seto put me down!"

Yami whispered his thanks before standing up again. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the stairs, watching Mai eagerly waving him onto the stage.

"My, my, that was an excellent performance, what's your name?" The microphone was thrusted under his nose.

"Er .. Yami Sennen," he answered, not liking the way microphone made him sound so weak.

"Oooh now this is interesting, I'll bet my shoes that that was your sister right?" She squealed, "Well, let's give Yami a round of applause for being the first volunteer tribute in years!" Mai started clapping, slowly stopping when everyone pressed three fingers to their lips and held them in the air. Yami almost laughed at Mai's face.

"Well, let's carry on shall we," she mumbled, going over now to the bowl on her right. Repeating the same process as before, "Yugi Mutou."

Again, the crowd parted, leaving the boy alone in the middle. Yami closed his eyes, exhaling though his nose. _It had to be him_.  
"Come along Yugi!" Mai called out. Yugi hesitantly made his way up to the stage, taking his place on the other side of Mai. "Well, now we have our tributes! Let's give these brave two a round of applause!" She started clapping again, only getting a slow, hesitant clap in return. "Ookay, lets finish this off with a handshake!" Mai stepped back, leaving Yami and Yugi standing next to one another. Yugi turned towards Yami, holding out his hand. He couldn't help but notice the slight tremors shook the boy's hand. Yami took a deep breath, grasping Yugi's hand with his own, squeezing it ever so slightly. As of today, they were each other's enemy. Yami couldn't afford to be going soft on anyone, even if the boy standing in front of him had saved his life.

"Good, now let's get you two sorted and ready for departure!" Mai said, placing one hand on both Yugi and Yami's shoulders, squeezing slightly as two Peacekeepers came up behind them, guiding them off the stage and into the Town Hall.

o0o0o0o

Yami was pacing back and forth in the room. The Peacekeepers had escorted Yugi and himself off the stage and into separate rooms, for what? He wished he knew. He stilled his pacing, bracing his hands against the windowsill and looked outside. The crowd of people had dispersed, obviously going back to their everyday lives now the reaping was over.

The door opened behind him, with a gruff "You have three minutes," from the Peacekeeper standing outside, Anzu and his mother bustled in.

"Yami!" Anzu cried, running into his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, you're okay. Now listen to me," he pulled back, placing his hands on either side of her face, "You do not, whatever you do, put your name in that bowl more than once, okay? No matter how much food they offer. Seto will catch you game and you can sell the cheese from your goat. Okay?"

She nodded, pulling the mockingjay pin off her dress, pressing it into his hand, "You have to win Yami, please." He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I promise I won't give up," he whispered, kissing her temple. He looked over at his mother, "You need to be there for her now."

"I will try-" he stood up, grasping her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"No, you _have _to be there. No phasing out like you did when dad died. Anzu needs you now," his heart broke a little when his mother's eyes started to water, pulling her into a hug, he stroked her hair, "Don't cry, you have to be strong."

"Times up," the Peacekeeper barged in, clapping a hand down on his mother's shoulder.

"No! Yami! Please, don't go!" Anzu sobbed, pulling back against the Peacekeeper.

"It's okay Anzu, I'll see you real soon!" He called, flinching back when the door was slammed in his face. Fighting the tears that were threatening to escape, he turned away from the door scrubbing his eyes. He opened his palm, staring at the broach Anzu had given him. So this is what these rooms are for. Last goodbyes. Yami choked on a laugh, _it's torture before it's even begun._

The door opened again, only this time Seto came in, closing the door behind him and enveloping him in a hug.  
"I'm fine," Yami muttered into his shoulder, balling his fists in Seto's shirt.

"I know you are," he gave a tight squeeze before pulling back. His blue eyes meeting Yami's crimson ones. "You can win this, I know you can."

"Seto, there's 24 tributes, and only one comes out," Yami muttered miserably.

"But you can hunt, get your hands on a bow and you'll be set."

"I've only ever hunted animals!"

Seto smiled sadly, "It's the same thing, Yami."  
Yami faltered, his eyes welling up as he pressed himself into Seto's chest, his breath catching in his throat as Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's small frame.

"You have to look out for Anzu and mum, Seto," Yami mumbled, clutching his friend closer.

"You're coming back Yami. Before you know it, this whole thing will be over and we'll be back in the forest hunting for those damn deer you like so much."

Yami coughed out a laugh, "Those 'damn deer' are a week's worth of food," he pulled back, smirking at him, "If a certain someone didn't keep scaring them off."

"What can I say? I'm a scary person," Seto smiled back before trapping Yami's face between his hands, "Don't you dare give up."

"I wo-"

"You're already doing it!" Seto interrupted, pressing their foreheads together so he was looking Yami straight in the eye, "Stop asking me to look after your family. Just come back alive. You hear me Sennen? Just … come back."

Yami stayed silent, surprised by Seto's sudden outburst. Neither of them were the type to show what they were actually feeling. Too used to putting aside their own feelings to make sure everyone else around them were okay. But now, Yami was pretty sure Seto was scared and that terrified him more than the games themselves.

Untangling one of his hands from the back of Seto's shirt, Yami placed his smaller hand over Seto's, "I'll do whatever it takes to come back," he whispered, smiling a little when Seto relaxed.

"Too right you will," he smirked, pulling back only to plant a kiss on Yami's forehead, "Until then, please stay safe."  
Yami closed his eyes, relishing at the feel of Seto's lips on his skin.

"I will," he said, keeping his eyes closed as he heard Seto move away and the door closed. Only then did he open his eyes, letting the tears he'd been keeping at bay, spill freely down his cheeks. "I promise, I'll come back."

Yami had only 5 minutes to himself before the Peacekeepers came in to him, escorting him out of the room, down various corridors and outside to where Mai was standing in front of an expensive looking carriage. Yugi came out seconds after Yami, his amethyst eyes bloodshot. Yami assumed he'd probably been crying, just like he had moments ago. Luckily, Yami was better at hiding it. Clutching the pin tight in his hand, he stared straight forward. There was no backing out now.

Mai clapped her hands together, grinning at the two boys, "So, whose ready to see the Capitol?"

* * *

Annnnd scene. WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'd love to know! I've been working on the idea for this for a month or so now (with the help of pharaohsthrone who more or less told me I was writing this whether I wanted to or not xD LOVE YA REALLY 3)

I'd love to know what you think!

Scythemeister xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy hell! This took a while to type up ... I blame pharaohsthrone ... Wait, I can't do that :P Oh well, she'll forgive me xD**

**Anyway, chapter two is here! Go ahead and enjoy ;) May the odds be _ever_ in your favour ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Capitol**

Mai's endless chatter didn't stop until the three of them reached the station and even then she chirped up about how this particular train they were going on was the fastest one in all of Panem. She also kept telling both boys how much of a good experience this was going to be for them. That itself, made Yami want to puke.

"So, sit, sit, we have a long journey ahead of us." Mai bustled about the carriage, "Yami, your bedroom is the second room down, Yugi, third room down. Mine is the first room and Sugoroku is the fourth." She sat down opposite the two boys and smiled, "Well, I bet your families are envious of you! You get 1st class treatment while you're in the Capitol."

Yami raised his eyebrows at her before looking out the window. Maybe if he ignored her, she would get the hint and give up. When Yugi didn't offer up some enthusiasm either, Mai stood up, declaring she was going to go find their mentor before strutting off to another carriage.

"So … Uh," Yugi cleared his throat, turning in his chair slightly so he was facing Yami, "What do you think our mentor will be like?"

Yami sighed, his gaze not leaving the window as he replied, "Sugoroku Muran. Won the 50th Hunger Games when he was 16 …"

"I-I know that," Yugi muttered, "I meant personality wise."

"Oh … I don't really-" A loud bang interrupted their conversation. Both Yami and Yugi snapped their heads around towards the noise, watching as a man picked himself off of the floor. Yami recognised him straight the way. Sugoroku Muran. As he stood, Yami noticed he looked a lot shorter than he did on the screen, possibly shorter than him. He also looked a lot older, though Yami was pretty sure the man was only in his early 40's.

"Ugh, I hate damn trains," the man muttered, pulling the black bandana he had on forward more, his eyes falling on the two boys, "Hey, ain't one of you supposed to be a girl?"

Yami gritted his teeth moving to stand up, but Yugi was quicker, bouncing up to stand in front of the man, "Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou. That's Yami Sennen, he volunteered instead of his sister, that's why he's here."

"Hmph," he looked Yami up and down, "well whatever, gender doesn't do you any favours in the arena anyway," he muttered, "Now out of the way boy, I need my whiskey. Going to the Capitol always makes me nauseous."

"And drinking whiskey doesn't?" Yugi asked, stepping aside, "Aren't you supposed to be mentoring us on how to win?"

Sugoroku froze half way to the minibar, turning round to face Yugi, leaning forward so his face just inches away from the boys, "Don't die." And with that, he picked up the whiskey bottle and swayed towards the carriage that held their rooms, "I'm going to go drink this in my room."

"No wait!" Yugi called, making a move to follow the man but having the door slammed in his face.

"No point Yugi. He's a useless drunk," Yami muttered, turning towards the window once again. He half excepted Yugi to sit back down. As far as Yami knew, Yugi wasn't the type to stand up for himself.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Yugi declared, marching up to the door, yanking it open and storming in, leaving Yami to try and figure out what exactly had just happened.

Yami ended up sitting on his own for an hour after Yugi left. He wasn't quite sure why he waited there. Maybe for Yugi to come back? Mai? Sugoroku? He didn't know. Frankly, he didn't know why he would even consider waiting for them. He'd never needed anyone other than his family and Seto. That was it, he didn't need to rely on others.

_His stomach cramped again, forcing Yami to curl up on the wet ground, chewing his lip as he rode out the unbearable pain. _So this is what it's like to starve,_ he thought numbly. Slowly, painfully, the cramping stop and Yami was able to stand up again, forcing his lead like feet to move forward._

Yami slapped his cheeks, as if to rid his brain of the memories, and stood up heading for his room. When he got to his door, he stood outside, listening for …. What? He sighed, twisting the handle to his door and walking in, shutting himself away from everything.

o0o0o0o

"_Where are we going Seto?" Yami asked, being dragged along by his best friend. Seto looked over his shoulder at the boy and smiled._

"_Just to the Meadow, I want to talk to you about something." Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously before shrugging. Seto had been acting a little weird for a few days now. Forever pulling Yami into random hugs or grasping his hand before they went their separate ways after school. Not that Yami minded, but it just didn't seem like something Seto would usually do._

_Coming to the Meadow was like having a secret base for the boys, seeing as it was too far away from most people's houses and the adults were all working, it was only Yami and Seto who came here._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Yami asked, sitting down on the grass. Seto remained standing, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. Yami smirked, "Oh my, Seto Kaiba, are you nervous?"_

"_Shut up Yams," Seto snapped, smiling when Yami held his hands up in defence, "I just wanted to talk to you, about … stuff."_

"_I'm all ears," Yami grinned as Seto rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth only to slam it shut again. _

_BOOOOOM._

"_What the …" Yami stood up, running to the edge of the Meadow, "Did that come from the …?" Yami stopped to listen. Sure enough, screams erupted from other side of the district._

"_Yami wait!" Seto called, but Yami didn't listen, he was already sprinting away from the Meadow and towards the mines._

No, please no, father,_ he prayed as he ran, sensing Seto catching up to him. Using his height to his advantage, he ducked through the crowd, elbowing his way to the front. Only now, he wished he hadn't. _

"_Father!" He screamed, darting forward, only to be stopped by an arm wrapped around his waist. The entrance to the mine, the entrance he'd said goodbye to his father _just that morning_ was now nothing than a pile of rubble. The arm that was wrapped around him hauled him back, pulling him through the crowd. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. "No, Seto! My father was working that mine!"_

"_So was mine," came his reply. Yami stopped struggling, looking up at him, "I'm sorry … We won't be any help there."_

"_No …" Yami whispered, his eyes tearing up, "No, Seto, please, we have to go back."_

"_We can't," he whispered back, stopping his advances. Yami only saw Seto's eyes shine just a bit before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug._

"_It's time to wake up now," Seto whispered, his voice a few octaves higher than normal._

_Yami pulled back just enough to look into Seto's face. Only, it wasn't Seto._

"_Come on honey! Wake up!" Mai grinned, shaking her blonde hair in Yami's face as she leant forward, "Breakfast is served …"_

"Ahh!" Yami sat bolt right up in bed, eyes narrowing at Mai, who was crouched down by his pillow, smiling sweetly, "What the hell?!"

Mai stood up straight, smoothing out the creases in her purple pencil skirt, "You looked like you were having a bad dream, plus the chef has made a beautiful breakfast, it would be a shame to sleep throughout it, hmm?"

Yami sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, okay, just let me wake myself up."

"I'll be back in if you're not out in 10 minutes!" Mai said, giving Yami one more smile before leaving him alone in the room.

Never before had he had that particular dream about his father's death. His usual dream was about the 'what ifs'. What if Yami had made his father stay at home that day? What if he'd accepted his father's offer to go down into the mines with him? What if Seto hadn't have held him back?

_Seto … I can't do this alone …_

o0o0o0o

Yami finally exited his room exactly a minute before Mai was going to look for him. Ignoring her rant about punctuality, Yami took the seat opposite Yugi, staring hard down at his plate.

Sugoroku muttered something, smirking at Yugi when the boy turned to face him. Yami gritted his teeth, looking up at the man. Sorgoroku shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, looking at Yami with ignorance, "What are you looking at?"

"What did you say?" Yami asked carefully, slowly lifting his hand up onto the table, hovering slightly over the knives.

"Nothing to do with you boy," Sugoroku grunted, focusing back on his plate. Yami grabbed the sharpest knife on the table, slamming it down centimetres away from his plate.

"_Yami!_" Mai screeched, "Manners!" Yami sat back down, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting.

Sugoroku stared at the knife in front of him before pulling it out of the table and waving it in front of his face, "You think that'll get you sponsors in the arena? You think _this_," he pointed the knife at Yami, "Will help you win?"

"I don't need help," Yami muttered, "As if sponsors will save you from being killed."

"You'll be surprised. Sponsors can be the difference between you dying of thirst and winning the entire games and the way you are going, you won't get any. Learn to act nice and I might just help you." Sugoroku put the knife back in the whole Yami made, standing up and making his way to the other side of the carriage.

"_Seriously …_" Mai sighed, getting up herself, "You two finish this food off. I'm going to go talk to Sugoroku."

Yami rolled his eyes, grabbing a random bread roll from the basket, taking his time slicing it open and lathering it in butter. He glanced up at Yugi, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He was poking his plate of scrambled eggs with his fork, head resting on his other hand, his eyes focused on something that Yami was sure wasn't even in the room. He had to laugh at himself, here he was, being all dramatic and fighting with Sugoroku for no apparent reason when he had a chance of winning. He could hunt, animals but Seto was right, what difference was there in the arena?

Yami had only ever seen Yugi working in the bakery. He didn't even know if the boy knew how to defend himself.

"I know what you're thinking," Yugi said, his eyes flicking up to meet Yami's, smiling when he turned away.

"I doubt it," he muttered, shoving the bread in his mouth, _oh this tastes so good …_

"Sure I do, you're thinking 'why am I acting like a complete moron when I can fend for myself when this guy here can't even handle a carving knife without chopping his own fingers off?' Am I right?" Yugi asked, his smile growing wider when Yami turned his face away. "Hit the nail on the head?"

"It wasn't exactly that," he said, reaching for another bread roll, only to have the basket taken from underneath his fingers, "H-hey!"

"You can have another bit when we've finished talking." Yugi said, placing the basket on the counter behind him. Leaning his elbows on the table, he rested his chin on his hands, looking straight at Yami.

"You have my full attention, what do you want?" Yami asked, leaning back in his chair. Yugi shrugged, smiling at him. "I'm not one to supply a subject you know."

"I know. We have shared classes."

"Then why are you doing this?" Yami asked, looking at the boy, avoiding looking into his eyes. He didn't need _that_ distracting him.

"Practice. Sugoroku was telling me this morning that we'll be interviewed numerous times throughout the whole time leading up to the games and I just thought that maybe … you could use some practice."

"So _he_ put you up to this," Yami asked, gesturing to where Mai and Sugoroku had gone.

Yugi shook his head, "Nope, all me. If you'd prefer, I could leave you to make an absolute fool of yourself. But I want you to have as good a chance at getting sponsors as well as anyone else."

"But ... Why ...?" Yami asked, but his question remained unanswered as Yugi jumped up from his seat, running to the window.

"Hey, Yami! Come check this out!" Yugi grinned, pressing his face as close to the window as he could get it. Yami stood up and looked out from the window where he stood. In the distance, he could see the giant, pristine white buildings looming closer as the train came into the station.

Darkness suddenly engulfed them as they went through a tunnel only to be suddenly thrown back into the daylight in a matter of seconds.

Yugi stood by the window, grinning as they drew closer and closer to the station, waving at the cities citizens that had obviously been waiting there since dawn to see the trains roll in.

"Come on Yami, it's fun," Yugi enthused, turning to face him with a smile on his face, "Consider this practice too!"

"I'll pass," Yami muttered, ignoring Yugi's pout as he walked around the table to retrieve his basket of bread.

o0o0o0o

The Capitol was noisy. That was Yami's first impression. Mai had Yugi and himself escorted off the train by a couple of Peacekeepers, which baffled him at first but then he stepped off the train.

Large groups of oddly coloured people started screaming and chanting random things at the two boys, trying to push past the Peacekeepers to get a better look at District 12's tributes.

He tried his best to follow Yugi's example, keeping his head high and looking straight ahead as they entered the train station, only then did he realise they were being filmed and Yami's cool exterior crumbled.

Yugi's hand grasped his wrist, his thumb rubbing the inside of his arm softly, "Don't let them know you're nervous," he muttered, moving his hand down to grasp Yami's, "Squeeze my hand if you get uncomfortable, I'll take the attention away from you."

_But why? _Yami wanted to ask, but his brain wouldn't form the words, so he settled with giving the boy a small smile.

Thankfully, they got away from the crowds pretty quickly, although Yami's ears were still ringing from all the noise. He mumbled his thanks to Yugi as they were escorted their separate ways, who smiled so brightly, Yami almost smiled back.

What came next, well, Yami should have expected it really.

He was taken into a giant room, littered with people wearing face masks, latex gloves and other protective clothing. Thought nothing they wore hid the obscure way they dressed themselves usually. Yami was passed onto a man who had eyelashes longer than here hair.

_I kind of wish Yugi were here …_ he thought to himself as they striped him down to nothing and told him to sit in a long metal tub. His eyes darted round the room, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he found no camera's in the room.

"Right dear, we're going to scrub you down now. Try not to resist," the man said, his voice unnaturally high. Yami nodded, trying not to stare at the man; instead he focused on his feet, only vaguely aware of the other people coming up to the side of him.

o0o0o0o

Yami lay on the metal bench, trying to regulate his breathing. His skin felt hot and prickly from the amount of scrubbing he had to endure. Apparently, he had so much coal dust and dirt lingering in his hair and skin they just _had_ to bath him twice. He shivered; trying to wrap the thin garment they had put him in closer to his body. Although, he had to admit, his hair had never looked so vibrant before. Usually he would hide his unusually coloured hair under a cap of some sort, but now, the stylists had washed, conditioned and even styled his hair into numerous spikes, letting his blond bangs fan out across his face with just a few shooting up to meet with the crimson tips.

"Anzu would be laughing at me," Yami muttered to himself, rubbing a few strands of blond hair between his thumb and forefinger. He wondered if Yugi was suffering the same fate as him. Both boys had almost the same hair style, Yugi lacking the extra blond but more or less the same.

Yami jolted upright when he heard the door opening and in stepped what looked like another stylist. Yami inwardly groaned, laying back down on the bench.

"Hello Yami," a male voice said, his figure still covered in shadows.

"Hello," Yami muttered, "So what are you?"

"Me? I'm the head stylist." The man chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. His long black hair was tied up into a ponytail, a few stands kept in place with the headband he'd put in place. From one ear hung a dice on a chain, which he twisted between his fingers as he looked Yami up and down, a small smile on his face, "My name is Otogi."

Yami stared at the man, deciding on whether or not to trust him, "So you're here to make me look _pretty_." He spat the last word, remembering what the others said about all the other tributes being made to look 'pretty'. Whatever pretty meant. After being in the Capitol, Yami wasn't even sure the meaning he knew, was even relevant anymore.

Otogi laughed, his smile reaching his emerald eyes, "I like you. No, I'm not here to make you look pretty. I'm here to help you make a lasting impression. You need everyone to notice you, _remember you_. That's how you'll win the games."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a people person. I doubt anyone will pay attention to me, let alone like me."

"People person or not, if you make a lasting impression, they'll like you and besides," Otogi pulled a chair from the side, sitting down by Yami's feet, "I liked you after one sentence. That's got to be worth something, right?"

Yami sat up slowly, "You hardly know me."

"That's the point," Otogi smiled, "The people here don't care about who you are or where you're from. If you look good and put on a good show, you will be liked. As long as you put on a good show, I'll make sure you look too damn good to resist."

Yami smiled back, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: YES I TRIED TO MAKE IT FLUFFY. SO SUE ME! ... Wait, don't, I won't have any money left for anime merch D:**

**So, tell me, what do you think about my version of Haymitch & Cinna ;) both pharaohsthrone and my bestie said it would be hilarious to write Grandpa as the drunk :P I do plan on making him the ... not comedy clown, but more the light-hearted fellow that makes all the seriousness not so serious ... (wwwhhhhhyyyyyy soooooo serrrriiiiiousssssss! ... ;D)**

**I promise, I shall try to be quicker with updates :D See you next chapter!**

**Scythemeister xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *slaps self on head* I am soooooooo sorry! This has taken longer than I anticipated to finish D: Hopefully I've passed all the boring beginning bits now and things will get exciting 'she says hopefully'**

**So without further ado! Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Tribute Parade**

Yami had trouble keeping up with Otogi's excited chatter about his and Yugi's costume. From the sounds of it, as soon as Otogi had heard he'd be his head stylist, he'd drawn up and half made the costumes already. It was what Otogi said next that made Yami nervous.

"We'll have to sew you in to one part of the costume," he smiled, threading his fingers through Yami's as the boy stopped in his tracks, resorting to pulling him along.

"_Sew me in?_ As in it's going to be attached?!"

Otogi laughed, "Don't be silly Yami, it's not actually sewn to your skin. We just sew the rest of the pieces together while you're wearing it. So then its skin tight. Trust me, you'll look great."

"Sure, I look_ fantastic,_" Yami muttered as he stood in front of a full length mirror, arms wide. The team of stylists that had washed him down before were now armed with pins and scissors. His body was covered in a thin black fabric that was sewn tight against his skin, with only enough room around the joints to move.

He looked over to his left, watching Yugi endure the same as him. But Yugi didn't look annoyed by all the poking and prodding the stylists were doing; he was smiling and talking to them as they worked. He looked away when Yugi caught his eye, focusing his attention back on his reflection.

"Spread ya legs a minute honey," one of the women said, patting Yami's thigh. He complied, looking down at the woman when she still had a hand on his thigh. "My, do you work out? Those muscles are amazing!"

"Er … A little?" Yami replied, although it sounded more like a question. The woman looked up at him, her golden eyes shining.

"Well whatever you are doing, it's paying off. I know men who would pay for muscles like this," she grinned, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, revealing the purple underneath.

"Oh … I didn't really notice I had any to be honest," Yami mumbled, looking away from the girl. She'd finally started working again when hands squeezed his arms.

"Woah, Dia, he's got muscles here too!" The man with the eyelashes said, massaging his upper arms.

"Lemmie feel!" The blonde jumped up, replacing the man's hands, "Oh man, these are amazing!"

Yami started, trying to pull away from the two very feely stylists.

"You my darling, are very fit indeed," the man behind him cooed, moving forward into Yami's eyesight, smiling sweetly.

"Stop flirting Xavier," Dia chuckled, her hands moving down to Yami's chest, feeling his pectoral muscles.

"Erm … Sh-shouldn't we get this finished?" Yami asked quietly, not liking the attention he was receiving. He looked over at Yugi desperately, but the boy was facing the other way, but by the way his shoulders trembled with laughter, Yami knew he'd seen his struggles.

"Alright you two, stop feeling up the tribute," Otogi called, standing in the doorway with girl, both grinning. Dia and Xavier mumbled their apologies and went back to sewing. Otogi smiled to the girl next to him, before coming up to Yami, admiring the half made costume.

"It's looking good," he said, smiling, "That's just the base so there are no accidents."

"Accidents?" Yami asked, panic tensing up his body.

"There aren't going to be any accidents Otogi." Yami looked back at the door, where the girl who came in with Otogi was standing. She looked basic compared to the rest of the residents of the Capitol. Her long, dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun showing off her dark green eyes. Even her clothing style was basic, sporting just a plain white button up shirt with black trousers.

"I agree Mana, but better be safe than sorry," Otogi smiled, "Yami, this is Mana. Yugi's head stylist."

Yami nodded to the girl as she walked past, "We each get our own head stylist?" Yami asked, glancing at Yugi, who smiled and waved at Mana as she walked over.

"Of course. That way you have someone other than your mentor to talk to. Is Yugi ready?" Otogi asked Mana.

"Yep! All systems ready over here!" Mana said, hooking her arm through Yugi's.

"Okay, why don't we get you two into the real costumes?" Otogi smirked, hooking his arm around Yami's shoulders, leading him out of the room.

"There," Otogi sighed as he stepped back, looking over his work, "You two look fantastic!"

"Agreed, this is our best year yet!" Mana giggled, her hands hovering over Yugi's face, "Just stay like that! No messing with the makeup!"

Yugi chuckled, "No worries Mana, I won't mess it up."

"I don't see why we have to wear makeup," Yami grumbled, resisting the urge to rub his face. After being put in the costume, Dia and Xavier had all but attacked him with powders, creams and various coloured pencils.

The costume was a whole different story. The fabric that has been sewn in place on their bodies was just preparation for what Mana and Otogi had actually planned.  
Both had been fitted into black leather like jumpsuits which moulded to their bodies like an extra skin, which Dia and Xavier drooled over as Yami was zipped in, which seemed to entertain Yugi, Otogi and Mana more than he liked. The shoulders had been ruffled to make them look boarder. On his feet, Otogi had gotten just plain black ankle boots that just covered the hem of the suit.  
Yami fidgeted about, the leather tight in places he didn't know could be uncomfortable. He tried to take a deep breath, but the suit just wouldn't let him.

"It won't be for long," Yugi murmured, who was also finding it hard to keep still. Yami hummed an agreement, looking over to where Mana and Otogi were still finishing off the District 12 carriage. Feeling eyes on him, Yami looked around catching the eye of one of the other tributes. He was tall, probably the same height as Seto, with black hair that had been tied back into a low ponytail. Yami narrowed his eyes slightly, matching the glare of his opponent. The boy snorted, laughing as his stylist came up and ushered him away to his carriage.

Yami stared after him as Otogi came up to them, holding a lit torch. "This fire won't burn you, but I wouldn't go sticking your hands in it." He held the torch in front of Yami, centimetres away from his costume, "Are you scared?"

"No," Yami said confidently, smiling at Otogi to back up his answer. Otogi smiled back, pressing the torch to his sternum.

One by one, the carriages left the building. Yugi's and Yami were naturally last, which wasn't helping with Yami's nerves. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the horses jolted forward pulling the carriage at a steady trot.

Yami closed his eyes, trying to rid the last of his nerves before he was shown off to the Capitol once again.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, the dull roar of the crowd vibrated through Yami's entire being. He opened his eyes slowly, watching the opening draw nearer and nearer.

"This is it," he heard Yugi mumble, catching him smiling out the corner of his eye. Yami swallowed a laugh as he opened his eyes back up, watching the mouth of the tunnel swallow the two whole.

If he thought it was noisy before, Yami soon brushed every other time from his mind.

The crowd, which had been screaming cheers at all the other tributes, had erupted into something so much more, Yami couldn't put a word to it. Otogi and Mana had done extremely well with their costumes. Taking into consideration their District primary industry, they'd 'spiced it up a bit' as Otogi had giddly told them. The suit itself was littered with special pores that allowed the suit itself to be layered in the 'fake' flame.

From their shins up to their chest, they were covered in bright orange flames, that seemed to grow more and more as the carriage moved through the parade.

Yugi laughed as he waved to the crowd, soaking in all the attention as if he lived for them. He snuck a glance at Yami, lowering his hands he turned slightly to face him, grasping his hand. Yami pulled away, glaring at Yugi.

"Come on, they'll love it," Yugi smiled, holding out his hand for Yami to take. After staring at it for a moment, Yami took it, threading his fingers through Yugi's smaller ones. Yugi grinned, lifting their conjoined hands in the air.

He was right. The crowd went wild. Throwing roses and anything other they could get their hands on down before them as they moved through the parade.

Yami allowed himself to enjoy himself as they sailed through. Catching one of the roses the crowd threw, he waved it around, getting a loud cheer in return.

Before long the horses started slowing their gait until they became in line with the other carriages. Yami and Yugi lowered their arms as the flames went out, still keeping their hands intertwined as the president steps forward on the balcony, raising his hands slightly to silence the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome," He smiles as the crowd finally falls completely silent, "Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds, be ever in your favour."

Yami rolled his eyes at the man. President Pegasus Crawford stood tall, his maroon suit glistening from the studio lights they had trained on him. His long silver hair seemed to shine in the spot light, covering his missing left eye expertly.

Yami zoned off during the speech, keeping his eyes focused directly in front of him. He felt Yugi squeeze his hand once the speech was over and the horses started off again.

"That. Was. _Amazing._" Mana squealed, jumping up and down beside a grinning Otogi. Mai was standing just behind, looking like a child who'd just been allowed a free run of a sweet shop.

"I agree! The crowd loved you! And the hand holding, _perfect!_" Otogi said, holding his hands out for Yugi and Yami to take. Yami jumped down and smiled.

"It was Yugi's idea," he said, giving the smaller one a nod.

Mai came forward then, hooking her arms around both boys waist, "Well the crowd loved you both! I had other Districts coming up to me and just gushing about how gorgeous the pair of you looked together!"

"Mana and Otogi did a wonderful job," Yugi grinned at Mana who had latched herself to his free arm.

"Let's get to our room and get some food into you! I bet you're both starving!" Mai chattered, pulling both boys and the stylists along with her as they made their way to the elevator. "Now, listen carefully, each District gets their own floor, obviously you're on the 12th floor. So that means, we get the pent house!"

o0o0o0o

After getting out of the costumes, Yami was allowed to go see where he would be staying. His room was big. Bigger than his home. The bed they'd given him could have easily fit 5 people in, with probably room to spare. Yami smiled, thinking of how Anzu and Mokuba would react to such a bed. Seto too.

The thought of his best friend stung his eyes. Looking away from the bed, he looked at the window, watching the city below him thrive with life. The aftermath of the parade slowly simmering down into the night as the residents of the Capitol readied themselves for the many parties the gamekeepers were sure to hold.

Spying a remote on the bedside table, Yami sat on the edge of the bed, taking the remote and pressing a few of the buttons.

The room changed colour as the window view changed from the bustling city, to the green forests. Tree's standing tall as far as the eye could see. Yami listened to the familiar sound of the birds calling out in the distance, the wind rustling the leaves as it sashayed through the trees.

"Yami! Time for dinner darling!" Mai called, breaking Yami's gaze away from the forest.

"Coming," he called back hoarsely, turning the view back to its original setting.

o0o0o0o

Yami stood next to Yugi as they waited in the training room. Peacekeepers lined the outside of the room as the group of them received the mandatory health and safety talk, although the whole thing contradicted itself. As the woman at front droned on and on about no fighting between the tributes during the training period, Yami looked around at his fellow tributes, picking out the ones who would prove the most difficult.

The boy with the black hair stood at the edge of the group, large arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the woman at front. Yami noticed 3 other people that seemed to centre on the boy. Two girls, standing just a bit taller than Yami, were on either side of the boy. One with waist long black hair that hung sloppily in a ponytail. The other also had black hair, but she had brushed it back into a bun, showing off her tanned skin and bright blue eyes. The other boy stood just to the side of the tanned girl, his skin almost matching hers. He had strange symbols tattooed to one side as his face Yami noticed as he turned to speak with the other boy, he was also bald apart from a single black ponytail that hung down to his shoulder blades.

"Time to go Yami," Yugi muttered, pulling on his sleeve as the rest of the tributes parted and made their way to the different training stations. Yami followed Yugi to join one of the queues. Apparently, while Yami was looking around, the gamekeepers had decided that for the first day of training every one of the tributes had to take part in one of four sessions.  
Sword fighting, throwing spears, climbing and finally Yami's personal favourite, archery.

Much to Yami's distaste, Yugi dragged Yami away from the archery, pulling him towards the other activities.

"I wanted to do archery," Yami grumbled, falling into line behind Yugi.

Yugi chuckled, "But what's the point in practicing at something you're already good at? What if you can't have a bow in the arena?"

Yami huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the first tribute go up and collect a sword, watching the instructor first before diving in; attacking the target dummies with mediocre strikes.

One by one tributes took their turn wielding a sword. By the time Yugi's turn came up, they had to replace the dummies for him as the others had been sliced into pieces.

Much to Yami's distaste, the training session didn't last long enough for him to show off his archery skills. After wrestling with the shower controls, he showered and changed into something more comfortable. Grabbing a hair tie off the bedside table, Yami ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down to the dining room, tying it back into a ponytail.

Sugoroku had stumbled down half way through dinner, sniggering at Mai's attempts to tell him off. After squabbling for a few minutes, they settled down, Mai pouting dramatically while Sugoroku filled his plate up with the various types of food that had been made.

Yami had piled his plate up with 10 different mains, taking a nibble at each one before choosing his 3 favourites and devouring the lot.

"So, how did your first training session go?" Mai asked, turning herself fully away from the mentor.

Yugi spoke first, "Interesting. Found out I can't wield a sword very well."

"Can't be good at everything boy," Sugoroku mumbled around a mouthful of meat, "Just make sure your strength outweighs your weakness."

"Good advice," Mai nodded, taking a sip of her drink as she looked at Yami, "What about you Yami? Know what your strength is?"

Yami shrugged, "I can hunt."

"Well?" Sugoroku questioned, giving Yami his full attention.

"I'm not bad."

"He's brilliant. My dad buys his squirrels," Yugi butted in, leaning forward to look at Sugoroku, "He says Yami shoots them straight in the eye. Instant kill."

"Really?" Sugoroku asked, leaning on his hand and smirking at Yami.

Yami glared at him, "Yugi's stong." Sugoroku's eyes widened, switching to look at Yugi, "He doesn't look it, but I've seen him lift fifty-kilo bags of flour without even breaking a sweat."

Yugi snorted, "Yeah, because we're going into an arena that's _full_ of flour bags. That's a useless skill and you know it."

Yami looked at Yugi and smirked, turning back to Sugoroku, "He can wrestle. He was one of the best in our class. Beat my friend, and he's twice the height of Yugi."

"Oh yes, because you've seen tributes wrestle each other to death," Yugi snapped.

"Hand to hand combat is always useful-" Mai put in only to be silenced by Yami.

"If someone was to jump me, I'd be through!"

"No you wouldn't," Yugi stood up, standing over Yami as he shouted, "You'd be hiding somewhere eating the food you've caught and killing the others off with your bow! Do you know what my mother said to me before we left? She said 'maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner' and I know for a fact she didn't mean me."

"Of course she meant you." Yami brushed him off, leaning his elbows on the table so he faced away from Yugi.

"'He's a survivor that one'," Yugi spat, storming away from the table, the sound of his bedroom door slamming echoing throughout the dining room.

Everyone at the table remained silent, all looking at Yami. Mana, who had stayed quiet during the outburst along with Otogi, excused herself from the table and jogged towards Yugi's room.

Yami sighed, placing his face in his hands as he waited for everyone else to leave the table. Once they'd all left, he made a move, sneaking past Yugi's bedroom door to his own, shutting it slowly and quietly. His knees wobbled as the flashback took over his sight.

_Bark grazed his face as he slumped down the tree. He'd gotten himself off the main street somehow but now he was stuck. The last of his energy had been used just to move out of plain sight. Rain ran down the side of his face, dripping off his chin and onto his already sodden jacket. _

_He couldn't go home. He couldn't face anyone. How could he? His father had only been gone a month and now his whole family were starving._

_A figure caught his eye, standing in the back doorway of the bakery was the baker's son. His cherubic face and small stature made him look younger than he actually was. Yami gripped his stomach as another wave of cramps and nausea came over him. _

_Something splashed on the ground, jolting Yami out of his position. Numbly, he looked up, eyes focusing on the blackened loaf that sat just a foot away from where he sat.  
Confused, Yami looked up, watching the boy in the door way picking a few pieces of a loaf he was holding out to the pig pen, before throwing that towards Yami too._

_Yami looked up at the boy, even from this distance he could see the bruise that was starting to colour his left eye. With a small smile, the boy went back into the bakery._

"This is getting annoying now," Yami muttered, massaging his temples as the memory faded away into the back of his mind. But he found himself exiting his room and standing before Yugi's bedroom door.

Yami knocked softly on the door, waiting until Mana opened the door. She smiled as she left the room, leaving the door ajar slightly.

"Yugi?" Yami called, pushing in slightly spotting the boy sitting on one of the seats in the room. He closed the door behind him, standing awkwardly by the door. "I … wanted to say I'm sorry."

Yugi sighed, standing up, "You don't need to apologise. I wanted Sugoroku to notice you, if he thinks you have a fighting chance he'll help you more."

"But what about you?"

Yugi chuckled, moving past Yami to open the door, patting his shoulder as Yami left, "For now, just worry about yourself."

* * *

**A/N: As always, feedback is welcome :3 **

**You will get more info on those 4 tributes Yami saw. I am still working on my describing skills, so any tips, drop me a PM.**

**Hopefully now I'm in the swing, I'll whip the other chapters up :) **


End file.
